


Of The Deep

by Sotakura



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consentacles, Desperation, Friends to Lovers, Inaccurate Octopus Biology, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Octopus Hinata, Porn with more plot than I had intended, Soulmates, Supernatural Sea Creatures, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, The tentacles ship it tbh, but they're both oblivious to the fact that they are in fact pining, ho boy, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotakura/pseuds/Sotakura
Summary: The islands were steeped in magic.Always had been. From the very moment they were raised from the earth by a mythical beast of the deep, a show of tremendous power. Even more so as a show of goodwill. As the gift of a worthy home for the humans that worshipped the seas and the creatures that dwelled beneath the blue.Kageyama, a human, has always felt a deep connection to the sea.Hinata, an octo, has always been drawn to the land.Ever since they were children, they have always managed to meet in the middle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen ... I have no words okay, I am drained of words, this fic has taken all of my words and has gifted me with great depair in return. I've been struggling with this one more than any other fic that I've written so far and I guess that's because I've never in my life written anything about tentacles so this was ... an experience lol 
> 
> This was meant to be a short little PWP but as per usual with me, the word count exploded and continues to grow. I just needed to put some of this out before I went crazy so ... here you go ... I hope you enjoy
> 
> OH! and the driving inspiration behind this whole thing was [this (NSFW) art](https://reallyporning.tumblr.com/post/164697343504/tentacle-boyfriend) by reallyporning so ummm I blame them for all of this eheh

The islands were steeped in magic.

Always had been. From the very moment they were raised from the earth by a mythical beast of the deep, a show of tremendous power. Even more so as a show of goodwill. As the gift of a worthy home for the humans that worshipped the seas and the creatures that dwelled beneath the blue.

The islands were lush with greenery, topped with fertile soil, and bathed in warm summer sun. The coastline was blanketed in golden sand and never saw the treacherous wrath of violent storms that battered the mainland during the latter months of the year. It was peaceful. It was paradise.

The tribes men and women offered thanks every morning, a ritual of prayer to the earth and the seas that blessed them every day with such favour. It was as simple act of kneeling in the rich dirt, a kiss pressed to their sun-baked land and a promise to the calm waters that they would always be faithful to the gods that had given them these precious gifts.

Kageyama offered up his prayers as the sun crested the horizon from his perch along the southern coast, before gathering up his bag of supplies and fishing rod from inside the door of his hut. It was a humble lodgings, even by the islands standards, with its wooden walls and a roof of pale, bundled straw. It contained little more than the basic essentials of a bed and some storage. Outside, a fire pit built up of stone for cooking, and to filter warmth into his little living quarters during those cooler nights. It was a shelter, a place to rest his weary bones, tucked between some trees about a mile out from the village proper.

It was not a home.

For Kageyama felt he belonged no where else but out on the water. Felt a connection to the deep blue that seemed to surpass even the most devoted worshippers of his tribe. Felt drawn to it in a way that left an ache clawing at his chest were he to spend too long without venturing out on his old little boat, to bask in the salt air.

He was not one of the mystical creatures that circled their shores, that protected the island dwellers from any potential dangers. Was not a mer, nor an octo. Not one of the breathtaking serpent kin that could snake along the sand beds in dazzling colours, nor was he a sea giant, the glorious beasts that were as large as a whale, yet so gentle and meek. Kageyama was none of those things. He was simply a human. One that could hear the ocean call to him like the sweet summer song of a young siren.

The waters out on _Bá an Ceo_ were always covered in a thick, pale fog that lay still upon the very surface. There, the sea was deeper and darker than the rest of the island, to attract those creatures that did not favour the crystal aqua found elsewhere. It should have been an eerie place, from the low visibility of anything farther away than one’s outstretched hand, to the almost complete silence, save for the steady slosh of the current and the chirp of birds overhead. However, it was nothing but peaceful. There was nothing to fear out in the unseen, and Kageyama always found his way back to shore when he needed, prodded gently back to land by the pull of the island.

Something that enticed Kageyama to the _Bá_ too, was the abundance of fish that he could catch with little effort, schools of them having been baited towards the island by larger creatures. He would need only a few to sustain himself, hauling the rest into the village in the evening to present to the families there in exchange for some fresh vegetables from the farms, and clean water. Things that the tribe willingly gave him, for they were kind, even to him, who chose to live apart from the community.

It was not that he disliked his brethren, far from it, Kageyama simply enjoyed the solitude–

“Kageyama!”

-nothing but the breeze out on the waters–

“KAGEYAMA!”

-the silence–

“KAGEYAAAMAAA!”

A crash against the left side of his boat sent Kageyama tipping precariously to the right, a great scoop of water coming over the edge and soaking the ends of his trousers and his shoes. He may have capsized altogether if not for the forceful push that came from beneath him, a movement that kept him upright. Kageyama gripped the edges of his boat, white knuckled, as he waited.

Waited for the splash that accompanied two hands breaching the water’s surface and coming up to grip at the wood either side of his left hand. They were short and pale, with dark nails that tapered into a sharp point. Then came the flash of bright hair, a beacon amongst the fog in shocking orange that rose up from the murky depths. The eyes that followed were just as bright, almost unnaturally wide and staring straight at Kageyama.

Kageyama allowed the eye contact for a moment, let the creature blink owlishly up at him once, twice, three times before reaching out to push his palm against its face and force them flailing back into the sea.

“You’re too excited, dumbass.” Kageyama said, clicking his tongue as the creature resurfaced, this time sporting a pout and downturned brows.

“Sorry…”

“You break my boat and I swear I’ll tie your stupid tentacles up in knots.”

“Well there wouldn’t be any chance of breaking your boat if it wasn’t so shoddy.” The creature said and it began to rise further from the water, crawling easily over the edge of the boat to seat itself opposite Kageyama.

The beast, one Hinata Shouyou, was what the islanders called an octo. His torso closely resembled that of a human man, lean muscle and fine pale skin. But where Kagayama’s hips slid down to his thighs and legs, Hinata instead had eight elongated tendrils, the colour of which matched the striking hue of his hair and eyes. His tentacles moved fluidly, pulsing out around him like snakes, their undersides lined with little circular suckers that clung to the wood of Kageyama’s vessel, leaving behind a slick clear substance when they withdrew with a tiny pop.

He was a bundle of excess energy, loud and over-bright, and Kageyama found him to be the most irritating creature he had ever met in his life. It was unfortunate then, that Kageyama must begrudgingly admit that Hinata was his best and most loyal friend. Had been since he himself was a child and Hinata was a fledgling sea beast on his first venture close to land.

Kageyama peered over the edge and into the deep, sighing heavily before throwing down his fishing rod. “You’ve scared away all the fish. Again.”

Hinata rolled his eyes, a tiny quirk of his lips revealing his amusement as he submerged a hand into the water whence he came. The octo looked out into the fog, a determined glint to his eyes. He opened and closed his mouth twice in quick succession, making a wet popping sound akin to a bursting bubble, but louder, echoing out into the unseen at a pitch that no human could ever replicate. There was no other sound nor movement for a few seconds following, until suddenly there was a myriad of rapid splashing sounds surrounding them in the water.

In the blink of an eye, Hinata’s hand and several of his snaking limbs had plunged and reemerged from the water, each one clutching in their grasp a single fish, writhing in search of freedom. “Here’s your fish!” He said, excitedly, aiming his catch out to an unimpressed Kageyama.

“I prefer catching them myself. This just takes all the fun out of it.” He huffed, even as he began accepting the fish and packing them away into his basket.

“Maybe if you took your fishing out from the _Bá_ so these little fishies could see me coming, I wouldn’t scare them away so easily.”

“Well maybe you should realise that I might come here specifically in hopes that someday a certain sea beast won’t be able to find me.”

Hinata’s smile was obvious, even as he tried to tamper it by biting down on his lower lip. Kageyama too was struggling to conceal his own. “I can always find you, Kageyama. The land song always seems to lead me straight to you.”

Kageyama cast his eyes upwards, shaking his head. “The land is not singing to you, stupid.”

“You always tell me the sea sings to you!” Hinata crossed his arms over his chest. “So, why can’t the land sing to me?”

“Well … that’s different.” Kageyama argued as he picked up his oars and began to push them through the water. Kageyama always knew which way to sail, even without the certainty of where exactly they were or which direction they were facing. This was, perhaps, another gift he owed to the gods. “You’d get there faster if you swam yourself you know, instead of weighing down my boat.”

Hinata grumbled about him changing the subject but then turned to his companion with a tiny smile stretching at the corner of his mouth. “I like sailing on your boat.”

“Even though it’s shoddy?”

“Yes,” Hinata smiled. “Even though it’s shoddy.”

Their destination was a sea cave further up along the eastern coast, just beyond the fog cover. It had, over the many years they had known one another, become something of a hideaway for them both. Kageyama admittedly felt some hidden delight in having a secret place for himself and Hinata, just for them. And them alone.

The water continued within the cave, formed into a little inlet right up to a shore of smooth, flattened stone within. Hinata was flinging himself down into the water, only to resurface a few meters ahead where he crawled up on the sea carved surface, just as Kageyama pulled his boat flush against the stone. The cave ceiling was tall enough that Kageyama could stand comfortably beneath it, the floor wide enough that he could lay out flat with arms and legs outstretched, and still have room for several others on either side of him.

This was the position Kageyama found himself in once he had shucked off his soaked shoes and rolled his pant legs up above his knees. Stretched out and pliant beneath the sun which beat down upon them from a wide hole at the highest point of the cave. It was a perfect little sun trap, hot against the skin, yet the stone was somehow blessedly cool. Kageyama had thought to strip off his shirt to bask in it fully, if he weren’t so comfortably situated already.

“Kageyama! Do you want to see what I found?” Kageyama turned his head to the side to see Hinata wriggling towards him, a grin on his face and two of his tentacles raised on either side of him. Each curling limb held a different artefact out for inspection. Hinata loved to gather up any number of interesting or unusual items that he found on his travels, from the beaches all along the islands to the very depths of the sandy sea beds. He would hoard them together in a large mismatched collection, tucked away near the back of their cave where he could later excitedly show off his wares to Kageyama.

The first of the day’s two items was some kind of shell, larger than Kageyama’s palm, the outside coloured a stark white. The shape of it twirled like a spiral, with the very centre boasting a vibrant pink hue. Hinata placed it carefully in Kageyama’s outstretched hand, the object clinging stubbornly to his tentacle.

“I thought it looked like the pink flowers that sprout up around your hut.” Hinata said, smiling as he offered up the second item to Kageyama for inspection. “And this … this one makes a rainbow when you hold it to the sun just right.”

“Does it really?” Kageyama held the oddly shaped piece up above his head. It looked like a thick shard of glass, but smoothed on all of the edges and slightly blue tinged. He twisted it around in different directions until the sun beams hit the clear stone just so. It glinted an array of vibrant colours, indeed reminiscent of a rainbow, cresting over the sky after a glorious summer shower.

“They’re very pretty.” Hinata seemed to preen at the appraisal, always excited to share with Kageyama tiny pieces of the world below that he never gets to see for himself. His cheeks flushed a little darker, a wash of pink that was stark against his pale skin. Hinata took the items back in his own hands and held them close against his chest.

“I’m glad you like them.”

It was quiet then, as Kageyama closed his eyes and dozed in the heat, Hinata at his side, his head too throw back to seep in the sun light on his face, half of his tentacles just dipping beneath the water. It wasn’t completely rare for a comfortable silence to befall them, no matter how much Kageyama complained about his over excitable and loud mouthed friend, he did have his moments of rest. But there was something in the air around them that felt, inexplicable, off. An uncertainty, a nervousness that seemed to be radiating from Hinata.

Kageyama didn’t want to examine too closely the fact that he was perhaps too in-tune with Hinata.

“What’s wrong?” Kageyama asked and tried to mask the concern in his voice with irritation. It didn’t quite work.

“Huh?”

“What’s wrong with you?”

“With me? Nothing … ?” Kageyama opened his eyes and turned to look at Hinata. The octo was quite firmly not returning his gaze but the furrow of his brows and the still present blush was evidence enough that he was hiding something. “What’s wrong with _you_?”

Kageyama heaved himself up into a seated position, turning unimpressed eyes towards Hinata with a sigh. “You’ve been gone a few days. Did something happen?”

“No, of course not.” The smile Hinata turned on Kageyama then was forced and he still pointedly avoided meeting his friend’s eyes, instead focusing on some point above Kageyama’s left shoulder.

It was a strange feeling, to know so strongly that something was wrong with Hinata and for Kageyama to be unable to decipher exactly what it was. It’s not to say that either one of them never had secrets, never held anything closely tucked away inside their chests, never to speak a word of it. But Kageyama couldn’t remember a time when Hinata was so preoccupied with some hidden hurt that it would effect his behaviour. And it was unsettling in a way that sat wrong in the pit of his stomach.

So he waited. Sat there and stared unblinking at Hinata without a word spoken between them and waited for Kageyama’s plea to translate through a simple look. _Tell me. Let me help you._

Finally, after an age of silence, Hinata looked at him. Must have seen the worry that was swimming in Kageyama’s gaze, that reassured him. Their friendship had never been one heavy with tender feeling, they were both far too awkward for that. But there was always honesty between them, and a guaranteed presence by their side when it was needed most.

Hinata swallowed thickly, and cast his gaze out onto the water, focusing on the slight and gentle bob of Kageyama’s boat. “I have … I have come of age.”

“Oh … okay?” Kageyama shook his head, confused.

“It’s not-“ Hinata sighed heavily, but continued speaking, like he was carefully forming and reforming the words in his head. “It doesn’t mean the same thing as it does to you, to your tribe, it’s – it’s not like when you reach your eighteenth year, and you are no longer a child, but a man. For my kin … coming of age doesn’t happen at any specific age. I-“ Hinata was wringing his hands together, and in front of him, two of his tentacles were also twisting together at the tip, copying the anxious movement. “I’m quite old really, compared to others. But … it means that I am now ready to…”

Kageyama tilted his head to the side as Hinata trailed off, but did not press him to continue immediately. One of the octo’s tentacles was wriggling closer along the stone towards Kageyama’s hand, which he was currently leaning his weight on. It wrapped around his wrist, the suckers along the underside attaching to his skin and drooling a clear stickiness. It seemed a completely unconscious movement on Hinata’s part, who’s gaze remained rooted on the water.

“I am now ready to … take a mate.”

_“Mate…?”_

“Yes. My – my mother said that my scent’s changed, that’s apparently the first sign of my coming of age. And from there … well, it’s all a matter of finding a suitable mate to bond with now.” Hinata’s entire body seemed to droop, his shoulders slumping and a frown pulling down the corners of his mouth. The skin of his face was still pinked with colour but it had spread too, down his neck and the top of his chest. One tentacle was still twisting around Kageyama’s arm, higher and higher, until the tip was brushing the inside of his elbow.

“I don’t … Hinata, I really don’t understand. A mate? Bonding…?”

“It’s confusing I know, I’m sorry. It means that now I will need to find someone to become my – my partner, I suppose. For some there is such at thing as a soulmate, another being that one is destined to be bound with. It’s said that if two persons are truly meant to be mated then the gods will bring them together no matter where they are, or who they may be,

“They say that once you meet your soulmate, it’ll be obvious. Like finding a piece of yourself that you never knew was missing, one that fits inside your heart like they were made to be there.” Kageyama’s throat tightened at the look that glazed over Hinata’s eyes. Something unbearably sad, something wistful, as he clutched one fist against his chest as though it pained him.

“And,” Kageyama was speaking before he could stop the words from overflowing. His voice sounded strange to his own ears, deep and grating as though it was being forced straight from his throat. “What about those without a soulmate?”

Hinata looked at him then, startled, like he’d forgotten for a moment where he was and who he was speaking to. His skin was growing a darker shade of pink, and spreading down over his shoulders like his entire body was beginning to flush with heat. “Ahh, well … I’ll have to have a mate arranged. I don’t know when exactly, or who it will be. Mother said not to worry about it.”

“So you’re not destined to anyone?” Kageyama asked, and felt like the answer was vitally important.

Hinata shrugged, shook his head, then stared straight into Kageyama, the look so intense it seemed to reach out a grab a tight hold of Kageyama’s lungs and squeeze them mercilessly. His words were a quiet whisper when he finally spoke. “I don’t know. Everyone told me it would be obvious if I did, that there would be no doubt, but I just don’t know what I’m supposed to be looking for. That means I don’t have a soulmate … _right_?” Hinata’s voice cracked, like the notion itself was breaking something inside him.

The tentacle around Kageyama’s arm was akin to a vice, squeezing him in its painful coil and it drew his attentions downwards. His skin was mottled with little circular bruises and glistening from the clear slick. The octo presumably followed Kageyama’s gaze, as he suddenly made a shocked gasping sound. Then his hands were reaching out to untangle his limb from Kageyama’s thoroughly marked up arm.

“Oh gods! Bad! _Bad tentacle_!” Hinata admonished and clutched the writhing appendage to his chest, though it seemed intent on soon breaking free once again. “Things like this keep happening too. It’s like my body isn’t even listening to me anymore. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise.”

Hinata tucked his chin into his chest, curling up to make himself appear smaller. Kageyama wanted to comfort him, felt the need to reach out, tug him closer and hold him against his chest so greatly that it was almost frightening. He couldn’t remember a time when Hinata was anything less than cheerful. Always smiling, laughing, _shining_ in that radiant way that he did. Being nothing but a bright spark of colour that lit up the world wherever he went.

But now, he was dim. Like the fog of the _Bá_ was beginning to seep into their cave and shroud them in a kind of half light. And Kageyama _hated_ it. Hated having to see it and not knowing how to fix it. But most of all hated the curl of something rotten that was twisting in the pit of his stomach, at the thoughts of _Hinata_ and _mate_ and _bond_ that were running rampage through his mind.

Hinata claimed by an unknown someone.

Hinata bonded to somebody he didn’t choose.

Hinata leaving the islands to be with his mate.

Hinata leaving _him_.

Kageyama despised the thought with everything he possessed


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uumm so to Esselle and RC, thank you so much for (making me cry, but also) reccing this fic on your tumblr/twitter because I've just gotten so much love for this silly little fic because of that and I'm still in bits~~~~
> 
> but yeah, so here's the second part, I hope everyone enjoys it, I feel like super pressured to uphold the quality of writing from the first part and idk if I did so I'll just be ... over there ... hiding under a rock for a bit lol
> 
> P.S. this is not the place for any kind of legit octopus biology or behaviour because I know jack shit except for one little tidbit that I remember reading that said that an octopus' tentacles can act independantly to the main body so ...... heh I took that shit and ran with it okay I need to stop rambling

“I don’t want it.” Hinata said, and it cracked Kageyama’s inner turmoil apart like a whip. Hinata’s chest was a rapid rise and fall, for his breath had become unsteady. His skin was almost completely pink. “I don’t want a mate. I don’t want to be bound to some stranger. They could be cruel. They could take me away from everything. The islands. My family.” Hinata’s eyes were wet and half lidded when they found Kageyama’s, filled with desperation. Fear. Something else. “ _You_. I don’t want it, _Tobio_.”

Kageyama was moving before he realised, the call of his name sparking something alight in his veins. He grabbed Hinata’s hands in his own, drew a pair of glazed over eyes and spoke with such conviction that he may have actually believed the words himself, if he didn’t currently feel like he was fracturing apart. “We’ll figure it out. We will. You know I’m going to help you in every way that I possibly can. Hinata, look at me-“

He moved to cup both of Hinata’s cheeks in his palms, but didn’t expect the heat that was emanating from his reddened skin. “You – you’re burning up. Gods, you’re boiling-“ Kageyama let the back of his hand press against the octo’s forehead, then down to feel the warmth of his neck, his chest. Hinata shuddered beneath the worried trail of his fingertips and grasped at Kageyama’s wrists with his hands. His tentacles were snaking closer along the stone, tips curling just out of reach of his legs.

Hinata pressed his face more firmly against Kageyama’s palm, nuzzling, his eyes drooping and mouth falling wide. “I feel – I feel funny. It’s – it’s hot. Isn’t it hot?”

“Hey-" Hinata was almost in his lap, tentacles sliding around his waist, pressing into his back and leaving a wet trail against the fabric of his shirt. They were insistent – touching and pushing and prodding. In utter contrast to Hinata himself, who was growing lethargic, falling against Kageyama’s chest with a sound that could only be described as a whine. “Something’s wrong.”

“Ev-everything’s wrong.”

“No, not – I mean with you. Right now. _Physically_.”

“Oh. Yeah. That – that too. Don’t – _haah_ – don’t know what’s happening.” Hinata’s tentacles were growing bolder. Two pushed beneath the hem of Kageyama’s shirt to travel along his spine, suckers attaching to his skin to no doubt bestow him with a new set of circular bruises. Two more were becoming increasingly interested in his trousers, or rather what lay underneath. They patted up along Kageyama’s thighs, wet and seeking.

The sensation sent a shiver coursing through Kageyama’s entire body, and he grappled at Hinata’s fiery hair to pull his face away from where it was buried against his throat. Their foreheads pressed together, and Kageyama was shaken at the sight of Hinata’s eyes, wide and blown black, barely a hint of their usual orange hue visible.

“W-what are you doing?”

“It’s not – I’m not – _ah_ – I can’t control them. They’re not – not listening.”

Kageyama felt like he was surrounded. _Enveloped_. Hinata’s snaking tentacles touching everywhere they could, Hinata’s hands clutching at the front of his shirt. Everything pulling them closer and closer together. And Hinata’s skin was burning, like fire against him and it was all too much. Kageyama could think of nothing but how absurd this was, how they were far to close, how this _shouldn’t be happening_.

And yet it was, and Kageyama’s chest felt too tight. His skin itched. His body was breaking apart and gods he wanted. Wanted more of _something_ , of everything. Of heat and skin and the slick touches of Hinata’s tentacles and the desperate clutch of his hands. Wanted it fiercely.

Wanted it more than the salt air that filled his lungs.

More than the call of the open sea.

More than the sunlight, the rain, the island itself.

More than any gift the gods could ever promise him.

So Kageyama _took_.

Pulled Hinata into him and claimed his mouth with his own. Inhaled the pleased sound that slipped from Hinata’s lips as they parted. It was nothing more that a press of their mouths together. A not-so-gentle exploration that saw their noses bump and their teeth clack awkwardly. A kiss that should have been so underwhelming, yet it had Kageyama flushing, and feeling as though he could melt from the invasion of heat into his body.

They pulled apart for a moment, nothing but heavy breaths to fill the air and Kageyama could see the desire that was pooling within him reflected in Hinata. This was something new, something with the potential to be perfect. An expression of pure _want_ that Kageyama never thought he’d see from his best friend and now wondered how he had not been starved with the need to see it up to now.

Their next kiss was messy. Open-mouthed, tongues licking inside to taste and tangle together, with desperate groans spilling from between them. Hinata’s hands found purchase on Kageyama’s hair, his sharp, claw-like nails sending slight but blissful pain through him as they raked through his dark strands. Kageyama’s hands went to Hinata’s waist, delighted in the softness of it, how the skin gave underneath his fingertips and would surely bruise as easily as over ripened fruit.

Kageyama couldn’t remember if he had ever felt so touch starved in his life. The skin beneath his palms, the hands through his hair, the tentacles, wet and clutching at every inch of him they could reach. Hinata’s lips, his teeth, his tongue. The breath shared between them, saturated with tiny sounds of pleasure.

Kageyama felt possessed. Owned.

 _Desired_.

The stone was hard and unyielding beneath him as he lay down upon it. Hinata falling into place between his thighs and his tentacles seemed overjoyed with the change in position. For they reached out, tugged at Kageyama’s legs and his arms, held him down and stroked him pliant. Until his knees were stretched wide to accommodate, and his hands were kept above his head, a tentacle coiled around both wrists. Like they were afraid he might run. Might haul Hinata up and out of reach and leave him there.

As if the thought could even cross his mind.

Hinata’s lips had grown puffy by the time they parted, a deep blood red from being suckled and bitten and worshipped. He rested there against Kageyama, foreheads and their noses touching, tethering themselves back to the earth.

“I don’t … know what I’m doing.” Hinata whispered, though it was barely a sound. His fingertips caressed the strong line of Kageyama’s jaw and the curve it made into his neck and down to his collar. A touch that elicited a pleased shiver.

“Neither do I.” An admission, quieter still, breathed between them. Hinata’s eyes were dark and wet. Black voids that were ready and waiting to consume him. “But don’t stop.”

Hinata nodded, a tiny bob of movement and Kageyama could see him swallow thickly, bracing himself. His hands were hesitant as they pushed beneath Kageyama’s shirt, a far cry from the bold insistence of his other writhing limbs. But his fingers were firm, hot like flames along his sides, the ridges of his ribs, and the shape of his chest. Kageyama was released from his snaking bonds long enough for Hinata to remove his shirt and to bundle it beneath his head as a makeshift pillow.

And then, their mouths were buried together again, the kiss deep and urgent. As though the moments they had been parted were too much to bare. Kageyama arched into the feeling of Hinata pressed against him, chest to chest. Relishing in the unnatural heat of the octo’s body in contrast with the cold hard stone beneath him.

One of Hinata’s hands mapped a line down the centre of Kageyama’s torso, the sharpened points of his nails making the skin there tingle in his wake. His tentacles wriggled their way in between them to follow the route, their tips spreading slick across Kageyama’s skin and the rows of suckers attaching and clinging mercilessly. It was a kind of delightful pain that intertwined with the pleasure Kageyama was feeling and urged a rough sound to rumble from his chest. It sounded a little like the contented purr of one of the village kittens.

Then the sound transformed into a cry of pure ecstasy as two of Hinata’s tentacles began to suckle wetly at his nipples, the suckers like two mouths working relentlessly to leave his chest pinked and sensitive. Kageyama bowed against the stone, dislodging his lips from Hinata’s, the noise that was forced from his throat echoing throughout their hidden cave.

“D-does it hurt?” Hinata asked, and his voice was small, but roughened in a way that Kageyama had never heard before. He couldn’t see the octo’s expression for his eyes were squeezed tightly shut, body too overwhelmed to focus on anything other than the two points of unabated pleasure at his chest.

“N-no. No” Kageyama shook his head. He sounded so thoroughly ruined already, though they’d barely begun. “Keep – ah – keep going.” He forced his eyes open to look at Hinata. Wanted him to see how much he _needed_. “Do more.”

“Waaah~” Kageyama had barely readjusted to the light when he was shrouded in darkness once again, Hinata’s palms pressing against his face to cover his eyes. “Don’t – don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like – like _that_ … I don’t know, like you want to just eat me up or something.”

Kageyama’s mouth stretched into a grin, one that must have surely looked manic. He felt bold suddenly, the thoughts invoked from the mere suggestion of Hinata’s words conjuring some truly delicious images. “Maybe I do. Give me one of those devilish snakes of yours to suck on-“ Kageyama petered out into a moan as one of the tentacles laving his nipples gave a forceful little tug. He bucked upwards and it’s enough to shift Hinata’s hands from his eyes.

It seems like Hinata is moments from combusting, with his red face and accelerated breath, looking at Kageyama like he’s just said the most appalling thing he’s ever heard. His tentacles however, seem as enthusiastic as ever at the possibility of Kageyama’s attentions, one of them sliding upwards to nudge affectionately at his jawline.

This tentacle, upon inspection, is a darker orange than any of the others and thicker too, as if it has swollen in size. The fluid it secretes is cloudy pale and there’s a hell of a lot of it, drooling against Kageyama’s skin. The sight of it makes Kageyama squirm, positively itching for a chance to have the girth of it spreading open his lips.

“Let me – Shou-Shouyou, let me taste you.” Kageyama begged, the words thick with desire. He looked Hinata straight in the eye, rolled his hips against Hinata’s stomach and let him feel the rigid arousal that strained beneath his trousers. “I want to. _Please_.”

Hinata let his hands fall to Kageyama’s waist, then lower, resting there at his waistband and fingering the warm, sensitive skin in circular motions. His hands were shaking. Then Hinata gave a tiny nod, almost imperceptible, but enough of an affirmation for Kageyama to turn his face just slightly to the side and open his mouth, letting the tip of Hinata’s roused tentacle to slide inside.

The reaction was instantaneous. Hinata moaned a sweet little sound, eyes falling closed as he curved over Kageyama’s body and succumbed to the pleasure. He tasted of salt and water, mostly, a concentration of the crisp ocean air in the morning and Kageyama _loved it_. Loved how the appendage prodded roughly against the inside of his cheek and the back of his throat, hard enough to make him gag. It filled his mouth completely, his lips quickly beginning to ache from the stretch and he didn’t even care. Kageyama tongued the row of suckers on the underside of the tentacle, pressed deep into one of the suckling pseudo-mouths and relished in the flow of slick that entered his mouth after he did so. He swallowed what he could, which was actually very little, and most of the substance slipped out around his lips and dribbled onto his cheeks, his chin, and down his neck.

But Kageyama wanted more. Wanted free reign of his hands to touch and feel. Wanted to guide Hinata to remove his remaining clothes and take him in hand, because right now, Kageyama’s hurried grind against the octo’s stomach was clearly not getting the message across. That he wanted to be bared, have Hinata’s hands and his tentacles wrap tight around his cock. To spread their slick across his thighs and litter them with more of those perfect circular bruises, to mark him up and confirm that he is _owned_ , wholly and thoroughly.

But most of all, Kageyama wanted to be filled. With fingers, with tentacles, with anything to push inside his body and sate the ache that was building in the pit of his stomach. He was practically vibrating at the thought of it.

It was as though the tentacles that bound his wrists could see those fantasies manifesting in his mind, or perhaps they simply felt the pure longing that was dripping from his body in rivulets like sweat. They released him slowly, undulating down the length of his arms to seek out other inches of skin to shower with attention. One favoured the column of his unmarked neck, the other was drawn to the skin just above his waistband where Hinata’s hands were also situated, close enough to where Kageyama really wanted them that it was almost torturous. He bucked up into the touch.

“To-Tobio,” Hinata whined as Kageyama wrapped his fingers tight around the tentacle that was in his mouth, guiding it into a thrusting rhythm that had it pushing even deeper. Impossibly deeper, to the point where it should have felt like nothing but rough pain. But Kageyama couldn’t get enough, just widened his mouth and took and took and took, savouring in the over-full feeling of the appendage pushing at his cheeks and the roof of his mouth.

Kageyama reached out blindly with his other hand until he grasped one of Hinata’s wrists, tugged the octo’s fingers away from biting at the skin of his hips to press his palm down hard against the outline of his cock. A blissful sensation, even dulled by the fabric of his trousers. But he could feel the heat, the pressure, the shape of each short finger. A tease of what was hopefully to come.

He held Hinata there, rolled his hips upwards repeatedly and groaned at each thrust. And Hinata gasped, the sound shivering through him entirely, until Kageyama was feeling the shudder through the tentacle in his mouth, around his throat, the ones upon his chest.

Blessedly, Kageyama was not made to suffer for much longer, as Hinata shoved his shaking hands beneath the waist of his trousers and tugged. Aided by two tentacles that seemed eager to reveal the concealed skin, they uncovered him. Then covered him once again, but this time in heat, and slick, and touches that burned, branded and bruised.

Kageyama almost choked, overwhelmed by the feeling of his knees being pried apart, a tentacle twisting around one ankle to hold him open and on filthy display. Another crawling along the soft, untouched skin of his inner thigh, suckers clinging briefly as it moved, until it was curling around the weight of his balls, the tip patting at the sensitive stretch just above his hole. Each touch sending a jolt up along Kageyama’s spine in blissful, teasing torture.

Hinata was quiet through this short exploration, apart from the bitten off moans that cracked between his lips whenever Kageyama pushed his tongue just a little deeper into the suckers of his tentacle, or when it reached just a touch too far down Kageyama’s throat. His hands were still shaking, now repositioned to the juncture between Kageyama’s thighs, fingers bracketing the stiff and leaking cock that lay there.

When it was clear that Hinata was lost to some kind of intense stare down with his cock, Kageyama pulled away from the eager tentacle in his mouth to deliver a soft kick to the octo’s side with his unbound foot. “Stop staring so hard,” Kageyama said, and his voice was mangled, deep and rough and near unrecognisable as his own. “Unless you do something, it’s not gonna do anything other than twitch and weep.” _In agony_ , he didn’t add.

“It’s – It’s – I’ve –“ Hinata’s gaze was finally jostled away, coming up to rest on Kageyama’s face, which was no doubt a mess. Slathered in pale, salted fluid and red from heat and arousal. It made Hinata pause for a moment, words forgotten. His tentacles – all of them – shuddered against Kageyama’s skin, pulsing hot and wet. Hinata was decidedly more disheveled when he began to speak again, eyes drooping half shut. “I’ve never … never seen you so close up – _anyone_ so close up. Whilst naked. Naked and … close up...”

Hinata reached out slowly, lay his palm flat against the line of Kageyama’s dick, letting it sit between his middle and index fingers. “It’s so – pretty. Tobio’s very pretty.”

“Don’t – say that, stupid – _ah_ –“ Kageyama threw his head back as Hinata took him fully in hand and stroked him. Fingers light and loose around his arousal, but even still it was enough to lance him through with a shock of sudden pleasure. “You’re so – you’re so embarrassing.”

“ _I’m not._ ”

“You just – just said my cock was pretty. That’s super embarrassing.”

“S’not embarrassing, it’s the truth.” Hinata’s tightened around him, testing his grip against the silky, solid length of Kageyama’s cock. “You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Kageyama threw an arm over his eyes, feeling the heat of his cheeks flaring across his skin. The compliment made his heart rabbit against his chest even faster than before, feeling mortified at how much effect Hinata’s silly little words had on him.

“Okay … that – that one was embarrassing. _Waaah_ ~” Kageyama peaked beneath his arm, and spied Hinata covering his own face with his unoccupied hand.

“Just … gods, just – come here.” Kageyama reached out and tugged on whatever part of Hinata he could reach, pulling him closer. Hinata rested both of his hands against the stone either side of Kageyama’s head, and then they were face to face, just a breath apart. Hinata’s tentacles were quick to intervene, continuing to lavish attention on Kageyama’s cock, his inner thighs, and lower still.

“Idiot.” Kageyama whispered into the tiny space between them, unbearably fond.

“ _Shut up._ ” Hinata’s eyes closed.

“Gladly.” Kageyama pressed his palms against Hinata’s cheeks and closed the bare distance between them. Sealed their lips together in a searing kiss that was drenched in feelings of desire. Kageyama pushed his tongue inside Hinata’s mouth and delighted in the moan that it produced. Kissing hard and deep, with so little finesse that it left them both messy with saliva.

Kageyama shuddered bodily, moaning as one of Hinata’s tentacles coiled around his cock, the suckers at its tip instantly attaching itself to the head, to suckle at the weeping slit. It was intense, so much sensation all filtered down to one over-sensitive point on his body. Kageyama’s hands drifted around to Hinata’s back, sliding along his shoulder blades and the curve of his spine. Digging in harshly with his nails and his fingertips, just to anchor onto something solid.

Their mouths parted to draw in some much needed air. And Kageyama was panting, lungs painfully tight from exertion intertwined with the heavy weight of Hinata sprawled across his chest. The octo nosed along his cheek, down the curve of his jawline and nuzzled at the warm space there beneath his ear. Breath hot, lips even hotter.

The eager tentacle that had slipped from Kageyama’s mouth had abandoned the prodding of his face, and Kageyama felt it move down along his side leaving a wet and sticky trail. It was distinctive in how thick it was, and how its slick cause his skin to strangely tingle. It continued down, down further until it was passing between his thighs, below his cock, his balls. Down until is was drooling against Kageyama’s ass, just barely touching his hole.

The tease of stimulation against that hidden skin, partnered with the tight fevered strokes to his cock had Kageyama arching once again, a strained sound punched from his throat. He wrapped his left leg firmly around Hinata’s middle, the other still bound in the clutches of a tentacle. His fingers pressed even deeper into Hinata’s skin and it must have hurt. Must have left little fingered bruises that would ache for days. And yet the only reaction Kageyama received was a small, breathless whine, and two hands finding a home tangled up in his hair.

“T-Tobio.” Hinata whispered, right into the shell of Kageyama’s ear, who jerked at the huff of warm, dampened breath. “They – they want – I – _I want_ –“ The swollen tentacle pressed firm against Kageyama’s hole. Didn’t breach the tense ring of muscle at all, a mere show of intent. Of glorious, delicious intent.

“ _Yes_.” Kageyama said, in a voice that was not his own. “ _Yes. Yes. Yes._ ” Desperately. Wholly and completely dripping with need, he begged. Let his hips roll up into Hinata and let him know that he wanted it – wanted _him_. Felt like he had waited an age to have Hinata here above him. Almost inside him. Giving him something he never knew he needed before now. And taking in return. Taking his pleasure, and everything else besides that Kageyama could possibly offer him.

It felt like there was something building in the very core of Kageyama’s being, something waiting to fall into place. To take shape and flourish. Something he couldn’t explain or understand but strived for nonetheless. Because it was warm and soft and fragile. Seated there, a foreign thing, in the place beside Kageyama’s heart and it needed to be cherished.

Hinata readjusted, pressed his forehead firm against Kageyama’s, and breathed. His blackened eyes fluttered, mouth falling open as slowly, so slowly, his tentacle pushed inside Kageyama’s body. The tip slid easy, aided by too much slick and it was a silent, breathless moment as Kageyama was stretched steadily open, until he was tight around the girthy length of Hinata’s tentacle.

“ _Gods. Shou-Shouyou_.” Kageyama already felt overfull, hot with the sensation of being eased open. The tentacle inside of him began to thrust, short and measured at first, but growing faster. Pressing against every inch of his insides, the tip relentless as it pushed and _pushed_ , curiously seeking out the parts that could make him scream.

Hinata’s other tentacles were growing frantic against Kageyama’s skin. Itching with impatience now to bring him to the edge. To cast him over the side and drown him in pure ecstasy. Kageyama knew that his skin was surely a mess. Could feel the sting of all the wonderful bruises formed from the little eager suckers, coloured violent shades of red and purple. His chest was aching, one tentacle having become enamoured with the bud of his nipples and continued endlessly to nurse at the pink of them. Another was still stroking at his cock, suckling the head, as another squeezed gently at his balls.

The others were everywhere. Patting at his stomach, his arms, his legs. Stroking his skin, clinging in places, smearing him with their clear, sticky liquid until he was shining with it. And Kageyama was overwhelmed. Felt like something precious under the attentions that were altogether too much for him to bear, and yet somehow not nearly enough. Because he could be pushed further, filled even more. Shattered apart into tiny little pieces until he was crying out for release.

Though a part of Hinata’s body, the tentacles seemed to be as in-tune with Kageyama as if he were an extension of the octo himself. Two slithered down along his legs, pausing either side of the larger tentacle currently fucking into Kageyama’s ass. Rubbed up against his stretched rim until it was dripping even more with slick. And then those two tentacles were twining around the swollen one, twisting together on its down stroke so that on the next thrust forward into Kageyama, they were one slippery, thickened mass.

The sound Kageyama made could only be described as a howl. A powerful, rumbling bellow that echoed around their cave like an animal call. Now this – this – was the true feeling of overfull. Stretched around the three mercilessly thrusting tentacles that were reaching deeper, curling up inside against a point that made Kageyama’s vision blur. He clung impossibly tighter to Hinata’s body, who tugged just as harshly at his hair in retaliation and hissed against the side of his throat, but never told him to let go.

He could hear a voice calling Hinata’s name. Chanting it like a prayer in a hurried, broken voice that was louder even than the obscene wet sounds of the tentacles thrusting in and out. Kageyama realized it was him. The sound of him currently falling apart at the seams and he didn’t care how pathetic his voice was, or how embarrassed he would definitely be later. All that mattered was here, and now. The surge of heat building in his chest and his stomach. The tingles racing along his spine. Hinata’s body everywhere, his lips insistent along his jaw and his sharpened nails a blissful, painful caress across his scalp.

Kageyama never stood a chance.

He came suddenly, the rapturous explosion of his orgasm sending his nerve endings into overdrive. His hips jerked upwards, arms and legs twitching with too much sensation as his cock spilled between the press of their two bodies.

Kageyama couldn’t see. Couldn’t hear. Felt his mind growing fuzzy, like he was swimming too far below the water and there was nothing but the silent pressure of the sea enveloping him. Felt the muscles of Hinata’s back tighten and ripple beneath his hands as his tentacles kept going, kept thrusting inside Kageyama’s pliant body, hurried and desperate. Until the appendages eventually grew rigid, vibrated violently as though something electric was buzzing through them. Then Kageyama felt it, the flood of wetness, of heat and stickiness that was too much for his body to contain. It flowed out around the tentacles, dripping against the stone and down his quivering thighs. And Hinata fell limp onto his chest after it had passed, panting and shaking.

Time passed in a haze and Kageyama wasn’t sure if he was fully conscious for the slow crawling minutes that followed, his mind drifting in and out of blackness. Exhausted. Overstimulated.

 _Perfect_.

Hinata’s tentacles moved slow and careful. Disentangled themselves from Kageyama’s body, inside and out, like they were too heavy and blissfully sated to slide away any faster. One remained pressed tight in between their bodies however, unlatching its suckers from Kageyama’s tender nipples but laying still and soft against his chest.

It was quiet. Warm beneath the glare of the sun that was still brightly shining into their little cave. The smell of salt and sea was potent in the air, even more so than usual. And Kageyama felt content in a way he never had before.

“Tobio.” Hinata broke the silence first, his voice a soft, tiny thing. “I’m sleepy.”

“ _Mmm_.”

“And I feel all heavy.”

“ _Mmm_.”

Kageyama felt Hinata’s fingertips on his palm, then a hesitant slide as he fit his hand perfectly into Kageyama’s, who squeezed the fingers in his own, welcoming the touch. “I’m happy.” Hinata said, even quieter, and pressed the words into Kageyama’s neck.

Kageyama guided the octo’s face away from where it was tucked, hidden, against him and pressed their mouths together in a soft, close-mouthed kiss. A sweet touch and nothing more. They remained close even when they parted, noses touching, breathing together. Kageyama felt words catching in his throat, all of the things he wanted to say but couldn’t properly nor coherently form into sentences. Like how he was happy too, unbearably so in fact. Like how everything between them now was unexpected and new and terrifying, but at the same time, it wasn’t. Because it was _perfection_. Like slotting together the final piece of a puzzle, seeing the completed image, and finally it all makes sense.

Hinata’s gasp drew Kageyama from his thoughts and he followed his gaze towards their interlocked hands. There, upon there wrists, was an intricate tattoo of a mark, as black as fine ink. The design spiralled and swirled across their skin, curling like the a wave breaking the shore, with each of their hands forming one symmetrical half. In the centre, a solid band of black that resembled a length of rope, that formed into a knot right where their skin touched.

“Is that-“

“A mate mark.” Hinata said, still staring wide-eyed and unblinking at their joined hands. “But – but it’s – only the soul bound – only _soulmates_ get their marks.” Hinata turned his gaze to Kageyama then, and his eyes had turned glassy. Kageyama watched him, heart pounding rapidly as the thought filtered between them for several beats and the implications of it all.

And then Hinata’s bottom lip was quivering, his eyes shifting from glassy to wet. And from moment to the next, he was wailing. Fat tears falling from his lashes to form streaks down his cheeks, and splattering against Kageyama’s chest.

“H-Hey-“

“T-T-Tobio~” Hinata shook as he cried, his fingers gripping like a vice to Kageyama’s and his other unoccupied hand shaking against Kageyama’s cheek.

“Don’t – don’t cry, stupid.”

“I-I thought – thought I had no one. I-I-I thought I’d have – have to leave. Tobio.” Hinata sobbed even harder then, falling back into the space beneath Kageyama’s chin, his breath hitching as he wept. “I-I-I’m so – happy.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, but fondly pressed his lips against Hinata’s forehead nonetheless. He felt his own eyes beginning to blur, overcome with the realisation of what this meant. That Hinata could stay, here with the islands where they had always lived. That he belonged to Hinata completely, heart, body, soul. That Hinata was _his_. Kageyama blinked back the tears rapidly and cleared his throat. “Usually people smile when they’re happy, dumbass. Not cry and scream as if they’re in pain.”

Hinata sniffled, once his sobs had subsided to shuddering breaths and the occasionally escaping tear. “I didn’t – didn’t even know. They said – everyone told me I’d know – when I met them. Met y-you. But I-I didn’t.” Hinata moved slightly, nuzzled his nose against Kageyama’s cheek and then kissed him there, at the corner of his mouth. “I was so scared.”

There was something thrumming in the air, Kageyama realised in the following silence. Something familiar. A steady beat and flow that he recognised, but it was so quiet now. An afterthought. Just a shadow of what it was before. He furrowed his brows, trying hard to place the sound and the significance of it. And even more so, the source of it.

And then Hinata shifted a little. Slid further upwards until Kageyama’s face was securely placed above his chest and – there. The sound, rabbiting away from Hinata’s body in time with his heartbeat. A sweet song that Kageyama had heard sailing through the breeze since he was a boy.

“The song of the sea.” Kageyama said, pressing his ear more firmly against Hinata’s chest to confirm it, like he couldn’t believe it. Couldn’t wrap his head around the revelation. Hinata looked at him, confusion clear on his blotchy, reddened face. “Just – just listen. What do you hear?”

Hinata’s brows pulled together, concentrating on the silence around them in their secret hideaway. “N-Nothing … ?” Kageyama hummed, nodding in agreement before cradling a hand behind Hinata’s head to pull him down against his chest, right over his own heart, thrumming wildly.

“And now. Now, what do you hear?”

Hinata’s gasp was nearly inaudible, but Kageyama felt the intake of breath against his skin. He jerked upwards and stared down at Kageyama’s face. “The land … song …”

“It wasn’t the water calling to me. Wasn’t the islands luring you in.”

“The gods … drawing us together. Making it … obvious …” Hinata’s eyes were filling once again, his skin flushing dark. “We’re both idiots.”

“ … Essentially.”

Hinata curled back up into the space made just for him against Kageyama, sobbing just as violently now as he had before. Kageyama could do nothing but smile, helplessly, and try to hide it against the soft strands of Hinata’s hair. Held onto him with one arm firm around the octo’s waist, his other hand still ensconced around Hinata’s fingers, right where they belonged.

And Kageyama felt, for the very first time, wonderfully and utterly, whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for any glaring mistakes, I swear I will proofread once I get the chance but I just needed to post this before I screamed lel but let me know if there's any major problems and I'll fix them right up!
> 
> Tumblr: [Sotakura](http://sotakura.tumblr.com/) (main) // [Cutie-Taekwoonie](http://cutie-taekwoonie.tumblr.com/) (kpop)  
> Twitter: [@and_in_blue](http://www.twitter.com/and_in_blue)
> 
> Good day! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> _Bá an Ceo = Irish for Bay of Fog/Bay of the Fog_
> 
> I mean you can just look at the art I linked above to see where this is headed so I don't really have anything else to say tbh lol
> 
> I'm not sure when the second part will be up because as I said I'm struggling with it, but follow me on my main tumblr or twitter if you want to see my (lack of) progress on it and any future works!
> 
> Tumblr: [Sotakura](http://sotakura.tumblr.com/) (main) // [Cutie-Taekwoonie](http://cutie-taekwoonie.tumblr.com/) (kpop)  
> Twitter: [@and_in_blue](http://www.twitter.com/and_in_blue)
> 
> Good day! ^_^


End file.
